Albany Devils
| owner = New Jersey Devils | coach = Rick Kowalsky | GM = Chris Lamoriello | media = Albany Times Union | affiliates = New Jersey Devils (NHL) vacant(ECHL) | name1 = Lowell Lock Monsters | dates1 = 1998–2006 | name2 = Lowell Devils | dates2 = 2006–2010 | name3 = Albany Devils | dates3 = 2010–2017 | name4 = Binghamton Devils | dates4 = 2017-Present | reg_season_titles = | division_titles = | conf_titles = | calder_cups = }} The Albany Devils were a professional ice hockey team of the American Hockey League (AHL). The top AHL affiliate and counterpart of the National Hockey League (NHL)'s New Jersey Devils, the team has as its home the Times Union Center in Albany, New York. This is the second time the New Jersey Devils have been affiliated with an Albany-based AHL team; from 1993 to 2006, the Devils used the Albany River Rats as their top minor league team. Unlike the River Rats, the Devils own their Albany affiliate outright. The current Albany franchise was originally located in Lowell, Massachusetts from its founding in 1998. It took on the Devils name when the franchise purchased the then-Lowell Lock Monsters in 2006 and retained it when the parent club moved them to Albany in 2010. History On February 10, 2010, Albany River Rats owner Walter Robb sold his team to Michael Kahn. It was then announced that the River Rats would begin playing the 2010–11 season as the Charlotte Checkers. Robb, however, as well as members of the River Rats and Times Union Center's front office, had already begun looking for an American Hockey League team to replace the River Rats. On April 26, 2010, the New Jersey Devils sent Albany County a letter of intent to relocate their AHL affiliate to Albany, with a five-year commitment, on the grounds that the arena have specific renovations made. New Jersey Devils General Manager Lou Lamoriello, in a letter to the members of the Lowell Devils Booster Club, stated that changes presented in the lease with Lowell made it "financially impossible" to stay. On May 8, 2015, the Albany Devils announced that they had renewed their lease at Times Union Center. On May 10, 2010, the county legislature voted 35–2 in favor of a $1.6 million upgrade to the facility to be spent on a new scoreboard, ribbon board advertising, and exterior lighting. On June 10, 2010, the New Jersey Devils officially announced on their website that they were moving the Lowell Devils to the Times Union Center in Albany, New York beginning with the 2010–11 AHL season to play as the Albany Devils., playing 36 of their 40 home games in Albany. The other four home games will be played in Atlantic City, New Jersey, at Boardwalk Hall. Soon after that, on June 17, 2010, the New Jersey Devils announced they had promoted John MacLean to fill their head coaching vacancy. MacLean had been the head coach of the Lowell Devils during the 2009–10 season. On August 10, 2010, it was announced that Rick Kowalsky was named head coach of the team, with former New Jersey Devils defenseman Tommy Albelin being named the assistant coach. On December 28, 2013, the Devils achieved six consecutive wins at home, a franchise record, in front of a crowd of 4,566. The team was announced as moving to Binghamton, New York for the 2017-18 season to replace the Binghamton Senators at the Floyd L. Maines Veterans Memorial Arena. The Senators were moving their AHL affiliate to Belleville, Ontario to be closer to the NHL club and to replace the former Belleville Bulls Ontario Hockey League team Season-by-season results Lowell Albany Season-by-season results Records as of the end of the 2015–16 AHL season.Hockeydb.com, Albany Devils season statistics and records. Team Captains *Stephen Gionta, 2010–12 *Jay Leach, 2012–13 *Rod Pelley, 2013–''present'' References External links * Albany Devils Official Website Category:American ice hockey teams Category:AHL Teams Category:Established in 2010 Category:American Hockey League teams Category:Ice hockey teams in New York Category:Disestablished in 2017